


Noctis Photography

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, prompto's photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The prince doesn't understand the empty trash function on the camera.





	

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Immoral crow for being the beta :D :D :D  
> The backgrounds for panel 2 to 4 has been generated in the FFXV game via the PS4


End file.
